To Be Remembered
by edlovergirl
Summary: Kasumi is one of the top ninjas who has to pair up with Ayane to all the kids with demons in them. Kasumi thinks she knows everything, but Naruto teaches her a couple of lessons on life, love, and friendship.
1. Meet the Only Surviver

**Chapter I: Enter Kasumi: Survivor of the Hidden Shadow Village Massacre** by edlovergirl

The wind was blowing harshly as ashes were thrown across the village. People walked outside to look at the burning house that was rapidly catching others on fire. A figure stood in front of the fire, watching. A young child rushed over and took her mothers hand before rushing up the hill. She ran up the hill with all her might while her long hair blew in the breeze. She stopped and looked up at the woman staring into the fire. The woman turned and looked at the child with deep, red, blazing eyes and smiled as the village filled with screams.

Kasumi sat upright in her bed clinging to the covers and sweating violently.

_Just the memory again... Haunting my sleep and my every thought. Why won't it stop and just go away?_ The young woman closed her dark red eyes and let her shoulder-length black hair sweep over her face as she bent forward. She pulled up her knees and hugged them to her chest, letting her head sink down to rest on her knees. She sat just breathing; she couldn't cry. She hadn't been able to since the day-since _that_ day.

She threw the covers off of herself and stepped into her black shoes. She took off her over-sized white sleep shirt and pulled on her black miniskirt. She bent down and picked up the shirt she'd thrown on the ground after returning from her latest mission. She pulled it over her head and down to where it hugged her breasts snuggly and reached a bit above her belly button. The sleeves hung down around her arms as if they didn't even matter. She put on a necklace that had a giant ruby in the middle with gold around it and reached for her headband. It was dark red like her eyes and lifeless, like herself in a way. It bore the symbol of her old village. Kasumi was the last person alive from the old village to receive the headband. However, she would never pass on her knowledge. It would die with her, and that might be soon.

Kasumi began to stretch but stopped halfway, just like she did every morning. She could see the bandages wrapped down her arms to stop at her wrists and down her legs to stop at her ankles. Scars to remind her of what was always on her thoughts. She shrugged the gloomy feeling off and grabbed a piece of toast before walking out of her small house.

Her small house was far away from the village, but that was to her liking. She stared at the house and ignored the feeling that the house was similar to someone. She threw a match at what was once her house and walked away as it caught fire. It was a rainy day so it wouldn't catch the forest or surrounding houses on fire. She had never called it home and never would. Her enemy had burned her home down long ago. All that remained were memories and the ashes inside of her. She knew what she had to do now, before her mind and soul would be at ease. She had to finish this last mission and then go on her journey to accomplish her goal.

Her mission was to protect Uchiha Sasuke from his brother Uchiha Itachi. She had to stop at a village and pick up an annoyance. Since she didn't feel like taking on more responsibilities, they had been forced to find someone else to help her. She could be an annoyance to major organizations, but she made up for that with the quality of her completed missions. Never failed one mission, never seriously injured, never injured even minorly. A couple of scratches and bruises, but that was when she was naive and careless.

Kasumi heard a rustling behind her and stopped with a smile that spread across her face. She cracked her fingers and turned as the Shuriken stopped in mid-air. She had her right hand outstretched and moved it down as the shuriken followed and crashed to the ground. Her older sensei stepped out and she bowed. He was always surprised at how good her genjutsu was. So good that she could control things through her hands by thought.

"This is goodbye, sensei," she said with an apathetic smile.

"Yes, Kasumi," he said, sighing, and looked at her. "I hope you reach your goal. But remember... revenge is never sweet."

"I always liked sour things," she said with a twisted half smile. "Watch your self old man."

He watched as she walked gingerly away through the forest with a cold look in her eyes. He still yearned for the sweet innocent girl from before. The one who smiled with all her heart and who had eyes that never stopped sparkling. Now he was reminded of Kasumi's sister, whom she referred to as her enemy. She would smile as sweetly as she had before, and her eyes would sparkle again; he knew that. But not until she'd gotten what she wanted... and that had to be revenge.


	2. Enter Ayane!

**Chapter II: Enter Ayane, Beautiful Kunoichi of the Sand Village** by Ravensbff

A young woman crouched in an alleyway and peered around a stack of crates to see the opening to the alley. Her name was Ayane, and she came from the Hidden Sand Village in the Land of Wind. She was currently in a small town about a day's walk from Konoha. She had very light brown hair that came to just above her shoulders and slightly flipped out at the ends. Her eyes were brown, almost hazel, and they had a very apathetic look about them. For a shirt, she wore only a piece of fabric that looked like a strapless white bra, but was actually a shirt, as evidenced by the spiral pattern dancing across its surface. Over this she wore a long sleeved, light brown jacket, the bottom hem of which stopped above her waist. Around her left wrist was wrapped her black hitai-ate, which she regularly used to deflect blows from shuriken and kunai. Under this she also wore brown leather wrist gloves. Her darker brown pants were very baggy and hung low on her slender hips with a small red bow that served as the tie for the pants' drawstrings. Outside the belt loops on her pants and hanging asymmetrically was a leather belt, onto which was tied a light wooden sheath. Her kunai and shuriken were kept in a pouch on her left hip, as she was left-handed. The bottoms of her pants hung loosely around her ankles and partially concealed her typical black ninja shoes, dragging the ground in the back and wearing a half-moon shaped patch off of the back.

The reason Ayane had ducked into this alley was that she had sensed a chakra behind her down the road. This would be no reason for suspicion, except for the fact that all ninja in the Land of Fire lived in the Hidden Leaf Village, a day away. She peered toward the entrance to the alley, hoping to catch a glimpse of this other ninja. She was expecting someone, of course. She had been hired to assist another mercenary ninja in protecting the only remaining member of the illustrious Uchiha clan from his murderous brother who had killed the rest of their clan.

As Ayane watched, a redheaded boy of about her own age walked past the entrance to the alley. His pale skin and dark clothing belied the fact that Sabaku no Gaara was from the warm, sunny desert Hidden Sand Village. His black-rimmed green eyes searched back and forth as he walked. After Gaara passed, Ayane stood and walked out of the alley, keeping him in sight. He paused and looked back in her direction once or twice, but Ayane knew how to be inconspicuous. As they reached the outskirts of town on the side closest to Konoha, Ayane suddenly sprinted forward and jumped in the air, unsheathing her katana as she went, to land in front of Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage of Sunagakure, with her sword held to the height of his neck.

The sand from his gourd rushed up to meet her, but she did a series of acrobatics to flip out of the way, landing with her sword still held at shoulder height. The sand receded.

"Well that's a nice welcome for an old comrade, Gaara. Or should I say Kazekage?" she said sarcastically.

"Ayane, what are you doing here?" replied Gaara.

"I'm on a mission. What are you doing here?"

"I have to meet with the Hokage, Tsunade." He put the stopper back on the gourd and took a step forward. In response, Ayane put her katana back into its sheath and also stepped forward, a slight smile playing across her face.

"So it's true then. You _are_ the Kazekage. I haven't been back in so long I wasn't sure if I should believe it. It's been much too long, Gaara."

"Since you've been back to Sunagakure or since you've seen me?" Gaara asked.

"I don't give a damn about the Hidden Sand Village. I meant since I'd seen you."

At this, the scowl on his face softened into a look of almost contentment. A slightly smug smirk lightened his features as he replied, "Good."

Ayane took another step toward him. She stood just beyond the boundary of the sand shield. "So you still think about me then. I was hoping you did. I think about you every day. I've missed you, Gaara, my friend."

"You didn't have to leave. You didn't have to abandon me without saying goodbye."

She reached her hand forward, but it was smacked away by the sand. "I knew you would have asked me to stay, and I wouldn't have been able to say no. I could never say no. With everyone else, I have an odd desire to do exactly the opposite of what they want, but not you, Gaara."

"Why did you leave? What was so important?"

"It wasn't that I had something pulling me away, but more something pushing. You know what my family was like. I just couldn't take it anymore. I guess I thought getting away from them was more important than staying with you."

"I should kill you, you know. You betrayed and abandoned me. I made myself vulnerable to you, and you showed me exactly why I never trusted anyone else." Gaara's voice had grown hoarse. The sand started to creep around her ankles and hover on either side of her.

"Do it then, if you really want me dead. I won't stop you."

He stared at her for several long moments. His sand twisted around her and crept along her legs toward her waist. His hard expression had returned as he asked her a question.

"You trust me with your life? If I don't want you alive, then there's no point in being alive? Is that it?" His voice cracked as he asked the last question.

Ayane made no response or movement. She simply stared into his eyes.

Gaara had no need to hear her affirmation. He could read it in her eyes. The sand retreated into the gourd.

"I won't kill you. I can't, Ayane-chan. Not anymore. I wanted to, once, but now I don't. But betray my friendship one more time, and you'll wish I had killed you now."

"I learn from my mistakes, Gaara-kun. Any good ninja does, and I am a good ninja. I won't be that stupid again, and not because of your threat, although I have absolutely no doubt you would do it."


	3. The Elite Jounin

**Chapter Three: The Elite Jounin of the Shadow's Heart** by edlovergirl

_A young boy with a marking on the front of his neck sat on the outskirts of the village of shadows. He had his face in his hands and was turned away from the mocking of the village people. A young girl pushed through the crowd and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up afraid to see if the person would yell or slap him from their hate also. She bent down to his face and smiled. She reached out her hand as the crowd yelled for her to back away for he could kill her. Her smile brightened him up and for the first time in the young boy's life, he took someone's hand with all his trust and followed her wherever she went._

Through the shadowy trees a young man of nineteen could be seen on a tree branch grinning widely. He was an elite Jounin and only for one main reason: to impress one single person and hope that she would smile like before. This girl was always in his thoughts. She was the only one who had ever cared for him or glanced at him. Most people were afraid because he had a demon inside of him called the Shichibi no Kaku, or the seven tailed demon. Everyone else had looked down on him until _she_ came along and stood by his side. He was actually of the Sound-nin, but for twelve years he had been a part of the now burnt Hidden Shadow Village. The girl below him was one he knew by heart, yet she seemed like a stranger now.

He jumped down after she walked past the branch, and he seemed to have caught her a bit off guard. She turned quickly and threw three kunai at his head. She was more skilled with weapons, but the man had better speed. He took tree kunai out of his pack and threw them to intercept the kunai already in the air. She looked sharply at him. He had long silver hair with bangs that hung in front of his face. He wore a red scarf around his neck to hide the demonic deal and a black mask on his face. He wore baggy black pants with his hitai ate and shuriken holster on his right thigh along with a black tank top partially covered by a white vest and black gloves that reached to just above his elbows. She looked at him with awe and he saw for a split second softness come across her face. Tears filled her eyes before quickly changing back to the cold bitterness that was in them before.

"You've change Kasi-chan," he finally said, getting the lump out of his throat.

"What are you doing following me, Ryu-kun?" she asked resentfully.

He looked at her strangely and stared at the bandages wrapped around her body. He walked over and tried to touch the bandage around her right shoulder, but she quickly moved away as if afraid, the same way he had when she first stretched her hand out to him.

"What- What happened to you, Kasi-chan?" he asked, noticing the X-shaped scar below her left eye.

"My nee-san killed my family and my soul, Ryu-kun. I plan on getting my soul back, even if it means my death. Do you understand?" she yelled, frustrated, letting her pent up anger out.

"I shall follow you wherever you go and become your guardian. Anything I do will be for you. I shall die for you in the means of battle and be cast away like an empty shell." He bowed down before the one person he loved and respected the most. "To you I give myself up, Kasi-kun."

Kasumi stared at Ryu in awe and took a step back in shock. "Ryu-chan, you have become more foolish than before. I won't stop you from doing this. But I'll have you know idiot,

that I WILL use you often," she said before turning back around.

_This isn't the Kasumi-kun I fell in love with and honored. I will kill her nee-san for taking her from me. I will DESTROY her and offer her lifeless body up to Kasumi-kun. Kasumi-kun will be mine again and smile sweetly like before. Even if I have to die to see her smile. I shall become the heart you lost, Kasumi-kun and give you everything I have._

Ryu followed after her quickly and walked closely behind her. He scanned the trees often and realized they were walking in the direction of Konoha.

He had heard many stories about the Shadow Heart assassin. He now realized that this had been Kasumi all along. Her genjutsu was so strong that it was palpable. Ryu felt that when he looked into her eyes she could see all of his faults. He was used to a Kasumi who was kind and sweet while he was bitter and resentful. Now he could do for Kasumi what she had done for him, and hopefully would keep doing.

"Kasi-kun I live only for you," he said. Kasumi stopped walking.

"Ryu-kun, please. If I start feeling emotions now, then I won't be able to kill my nee-san. My sister. My enemy," she said.

"Right… Sorry, Kasi-chan. I just care for you deeply," he said before realizing what he had said.

She turned and looked at him with wide eyes. The wind blew hard and tossed her hair all around and the sun falling in random places from the trees shone down on her. She looked so gorgeous he stopped in his tracks to blush and stare, until he realized she'd moved and was hugging him. She wrapped her arms around him and cried. He felt all the anger and sadness she'd held inside as she held him and wondered if anyone had held her after all of it had happened. He wrapped his arms around her till she stopped and got up with a smile. He could see that she would only show her true self around him. He felt proud as he thought that he would be the only special person around whom she would be comfortable. As they walked towards the village, he held her hand tightly until they were only a few feet away from the village and she let go.


	4. The Mission Begins! Cha!

_NO I don't own any of the Naruto characters. I own Kasumi, Ayane, and Azn-Ryu only. Perhaps your momma 2. Just kidding! I'm sorry the beginning chapters are so short. I promise after chapter five they will expand with length. So. To all you people reading this, leave me a review if you have any comments of suggestions. It would be greatly appreciated and thanks so much for reading so far._

**Chapter Four: The Ninja Clash over the New Mission** by edlovergirl

Kasumi walked into the village with Ryu a step behind her. She looked for the ramen stand where she was meeting her partner, wondering why anyone would want to meet there besides to eat. She found a teenage girl matching the description she had been given who had a redheaded boy sitting beside her. Kasumi walked over to them and started talking.

"You must be Ayane, the kunoichi of the Sand, I assume?" Kasumi said with a shrug and turned towards the boy. She noticed the red character on his forehead and wondered in Ryu had also seen it.

"You must be Gaara, Kazekage of Sunagakure. Why are you here?" asked Ryu rather flatly.

"I'm here because I feel like it," he responded back with a hunger in his eyes.

Ayane looked at Ryu sharply and elaborated. "He has a meeting with the Hokage."

"I'm Kasumi, known as the Shadows' Heart. We should get going. I want to get to Konoha by noon," she replied.

"Well, that was sure a long introduction," Ayane said sarcastically. "Gaara is traveling with us to Konoha since we're going to the same place."

"Is that a problem?" asked Gaara with an eyebrow lifted as if in humor.

"Not unless you want to make it one," Ryu said defensively, standing in front of Kasumi.

"Ryu-Chan, control yourself and let's head off," Kasumi said, turning out of the shop.

The group walked in silence with the each pair largely ignoring the other. Kasumi already felt like Ayane and Gaara were nuisances. She wondered if she would actually be ready when the time came to fight her sister. The more she thought about this, the angrier and more worked up she got. Kasumi could be a real low life, but shinobi simply followed orders. Perhaps it was necessary to be a low life in order to keep emotions in check when someone died. She sighed, annoyed, and turned her anger against someone she did not even know.

"I wonder who this Sasuke kid is and why I have to protect him. He must be a pathetic little genin."

Although Ayane and Gaara both knew better, they decided against interjecting.

Ryu said, "That, or he's being forced to have a bodyguard and doesn't like the idea of having a babysitter any more than you like the idea of being one."

Ayane finally decided to give her opinion. "That seems much more likely."

"If he hates being babysat, then he should protect himself," Kasumi argued.

"What a pointless conversation," said Gaara from his position next to Ayane.

_I hate this punk,_ Kasumi thought to herself angrily.

As they continued walking, Ryu kept trying to engage the others in conversation. He finally gave up when Ayane was the only one who answered, and her answers were somewhat patronizing and sarcastic. Kasumi sighed when Konoha came into sight. The group went straight to the office of the Hokage, where Kasumi entered without knocking and the others followed after her. Several Jounin stood in defense, but she simply walked past them, ignoring the shocked looks on their faces. Kasumi was anxious to give Tsunade a piece of her mind for making her baby-sit a sixteen-year-old boy, but Tsunade only smiled.

"So you are the famous Shadow's Heart, hmm? I expected someone like you, and you certainly seem fit for the task.

"There has been a change in the mission. Uchiha Sasuke has left Konohagakure to be taught by the S-class criminal Orochimaru. We concealed this fact for the safety and security of all involved. He left three years ago when he was twelve. Uzumaki Naruto is now your mission. The Akatsuki organization attempted to kidnap and murder him to extract the chakra of the Kyuubi demon inside him.

"I'm glad you're here, Kazekage Gaara, because this is why I requested a meeting with you. Akatsuki is after all the demon hosts, and I would like Kasumi and Ayane to guard them, including you."

"What?" asked Kasumi. "There are nine demon hosts, and you want me to look after all of them?" She sighed before continuing with a smirk. "I'll do it, but I expect to be paid for each host. I have three safe already, although I'm not looking forward to having to baby-sit Gaara."

Gaara scowled and directed at Kasumi a look that would have made any Jounin go pale and run. Not long before, he would have slowly crushed her to death, but now he simply let out a low growl and stalked out of the room.

Ayane thought the way Kasumi had spoken to the Hokage was disrespectful, but she still found it amusing. On the other hand, Kasumi had insulted her best friend. She said, "Gaara doesn't need anyone to protect him. He's the Kazekage: strongest in his village. He can look after himself." With that, she turned and followed him out the door.

As Ryu and Kasumi followed, he gave her a look that clearly showed he was wondering if he was the third.

They walked to the apartment to which they had been directed and climbed the stairs. Kasumi knocked on the door, frustrated, and sighed. She had heard about Uzumaki Naruto. Who went around saying "believe it" all the time, anyway?


	5. Character Bio

Name: Hakashima Kasumi

Age: 18 (19 in five weeks)

Origins: Hidden Shadow Village

Bio: Kasumi's sister (nee-san) killed their entire village in a game of hide-and-seek. Kasumi now has a jutsu by that name which she plans to use on her sister. She will only use it on someone other that her sister if he or she gets past her advanced genjutsu. Her skills in ninjutsu and taijutsu are average.

Personality: Before the Massacre, Kasumi was kind, sweet, and flirtatious, and was always smiling. Now, she only half smiles when something is amusing, and has an evil smirk that actually makes her look more attractive than evil. She has a bitter resentment toward sisters which comes out when she or someone else talks about them. She only laughs around Ryu-chan, her guardian. She secretly loves cute things.

Special weapons or jutsus: She keeps four kunai in a pouch on her right leg and has a ready supply of shuriken taped onto her back. Her best jutsu is known as the Hide-and-Seek Technique. It is a mixture of ninjutsu and genjutsu in which she creates a maze that has a shadow clone at every right turn. The clones attack the person in the maze, slowing them down and making them weaker and more tired. Their energy and chakra are nearly depleted by the time they actually reach Kasumi. Another special jutsu is called the Hidden Shadow Jutsu. Kasumi becomes a shadow in the target's surroundings and eventually the target's own shadow. This allows her to control the target's body, especially to attack itself, but uses a very large amount of chakra.

Favorite memory: "I reserve the title of my favorite memory for the time at which I kill my sister. I will watch her die as she watched our village: slowly burned alive. That will be my favorite memory."

Image:http/img158.imageshack.us/my.php?imagecutestgs5.jpg Combination of this and the other one. http/img218.imageshack.us/my.php?imageilikeitvm4.jpg

Name: Makoto Azn-Ryu

Age: 20

Origins: Born and lived 12 years in Hidden Shadow Village; lived 6 years in Hidden Sound Village.

Bio: Ryu is the vessel of the seven tailed badger demon. He was hated and shunned by everyone until he met Kasi-chan (Kasumi). She taught him self-respect and self-worth, as well as the basics of the ninja art. He is _extremely_ fond of Kasumi because she is the only person to have ever taken the risk of becoming close to him. Like Haku with Zabuza, Ryu becomes Kasumi's tool and hopes to one day show her that he is worthy of her love.

Personality: Kind, caring, and sensitive, Ryu is always joking around. He becomes very competitive when anyone else is nead Kasumi because he is afraid that she will shun him if he does not prove his worth. He is trustworthy and naïve and makes the perfect companion. The only drawback is that Ryu can turn evil and kill his companions if he looses control of the demon.

Special weapons or jutsus: He carries a long sword left to him by Kasumi's father that he once used to protect her, although she cannot remember this. He has a pouch containing kunai, shuriken, and scrolls, along with a barrette that was once worn by Kasumi but which she gave to him when he went to the Sound Village.

Favorite memory: "It was raining hard as I ran after her up the muddy hill. I slipped and rolled partway down the hill, and I was too ashamed to look up. There was mud all over my body and I wiped it off of my eyes. I looked up and saw that she was gone. She had seen me look foolish and had abandoned me like everyone else. Suddenly I heard a giggle from behind me, and I turned around. There she stood with a huge smile on her face and her hand outstretched to help me up. I took her hand and tried to stand up, but I slipped and pulled her down into the mud with me. Without thinking, I laughed out loud at her, but stopped. "I'm sorry, Kasi-chan," I said before I felt mud hit my face. "Mud ball fight! Ryu-kun, mud ball!" she yelled as she threw another. "Hey, stop!" I said, tackling her to the ground. "Cripes, Ryu-kun, you're a sore loser," she said from underneath me. I got up and turned, ashamed. She wrapped her arms around me from behind and gave me the first hug of my life. "Ryu-kun, stop being and idiot and realize how special you are. I love you, Ryu-kun!" she yelled, running to her house. I fell on my knees and cried. No one had said those words to me since I was born. No one but Kasi-chan.

Image: URLhttp/img137.imageshack.us/my.php?imagemyguyoy3.jpgIMGhttp/img137.imageshack.us/img137/4580/myguyoy3.th.jpg/IMG/URL

http/img137.imageshack.us/my.php?imagemyguyoy3.jpg

Name: Nyuudo Ayane

Age: recently 16

Origins: Hidden Sand Village in the Land of Wind

Strengths: taijutsu and weaponry; stealth and concealment

Weaknesses: Wind Element ninjutsu and all genjutsu

Weapons: curved katana kept on her right hip.

Personality: Ayane is sarcastic and slightly pessimistic. She is a firm believe in shaping one's own future (the fatalistic Neji of 2 years ago would have driven her nuts). She goes to a lot of trouble to make sure she is right, but she does not try to act informed when she is not. She is highly intelligent, but a little low on common sense. She does not trust easily, but puts a lot of faith in the people she does trust. She has heard of all of the bad things that happen to people who put themselves at risk, so she tends to shut herself off from people.

Bio: She is the second child of a prominent clan in the Land of Wind. Her older brother was given preferential treatment, so in an attempt to gain attention and prove herself, Ayane became the first ninja in her family. This did not work, and after she graduated from the Academy, things were exactly the same as before she left, except that now her brother had an extra weapon with which to torment her. She made her way back to the Hidden Sand Village in an attempt to become self-sufficient, but her parents sent her brother after her. He was unable to make her return, so he moved in with her to keep an eye on her. After Gaara's return from the chuunin exam, they met in the desert. At first neither acknowledged the other, but they eventually forged a friendship. Word got back to her parents that she was close to the sociopathic vessel of the Shukaku, and they came to the Village to force her to return. Instead, she ran away to become a mercenary ninja at the age of thirteen.

Favorite memory: "Gaara?" she asked. "Gaara-kun," he replied. "What is it, Ayane-chan?" "Do you think I'm worthless? Should I have never been born, like my brother says?" Gaara stopped walking and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Ayane blushed. "I'm sorry. That was a stupid thing for me to say. How could I expect you to answer a question like that?" She took a step forward, but stopped when she noticed Gaara had not moved. She turned to him. "Don't think like that, Ayane-chan," he said. "You are a ninja; you cannot afford self-doubt." She looked at him sharply. "If you were going to give an answer, you at least could have made it a good one. I don't need a lecture from you about the way of the shinobi." She turned to face away from him. Gaara reached out a hand to grab her arm, but sand came between them and scraped her arm. "Ow! Damn it, Gaara! What was that for?" He took a step back and the sand retreated into the gourd. Blood trickled down from the cut on Ayane's arm to drip onto the sand. "Ayane," Gaara said, "you are not worthless. You are worth more than a hundred of you brother. Never believe anyone who tells you differently." He turned, but Ayane halted him with a sharp exclamation of, "Wait! Thank you, Gaara-kun." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye again, but this time with his head tilted up. He smiled at her. Not the maniacal grin of the Shukaku, but a real, happy smile. And she smiled back at him.

Image: N/A


	6. Believe it!

**Chapter IV: Tension Mounting** by Ravensbff

A boy Gaara's age opened the door. He had tousled blond hair and bright blue eyes that were now somewhat glazed over. He did not have on socks or shoes, but only a pair of baggy blue jeans and a black t-shirt. All in all, he looked like he hadn't been taking very good care of himself lately.

"Gaara, what are you doing here? In Konoha. At my house. And who are these people?" he asked.

Gaara stepped forward. "Those two are Kasumi and Ryu. This" he indicated Ayane with a movement of the head "is Ayane, my friend from Suna. We need to talk to you, Naruto."

"Your friend? I thought they were all afraid of you. Oh well. Come in and tell me what it is." He stepped back from the door way to let the visitors inside.

A girl with shoulder-length pink hair was sitting on the couch. She looked like she had not been expecting anyone to interrupt them. Naruto sat down wearily next to her and rested his elbows on his knees, looking at the floor.

Kasumi, ever the most forward and tactless, stepped forward to explain the situation.

Sakura appeared nervous, glancing between Naruto and Gaara. Naruto simply looked the assembled group up and down as if evaluating their skills and merit.

"I don't need anyone to protect me," Naruto said.

Ayane, Kasumi, and Ryu looked between each other.

"Naruto-san," said Ayane, "the Hokage has ordered us to protect those who play host to a demon. None of us has a choice."

He glared at her in a way that, could he have seen himself, would have reminded him of Sasuke. "Fine. Follow me around if you want to. I don't care. It's not like I'm going anywhere, anyway."

Kasumi rolled her eyes and stepped into the small kitchen. Ryu quickly followed after her. Gaara simply stood with his arms crossed, staring at the floor with his eyes unfocused. Ayane was unsure of what to do. She finally settled on scoping out the location: entrances, weak points, layout, and the like. After a thorough exploration in which she discovered that Naruto was completely disorganized and did not check the expiration date on his food, she returned to the living room where she found everyone exactly as she had left them.

She sighed. _This is not going to be a fun mission._ She settled down on the windowsill to watch the passersby. After what seemed like hours in which few people walked past, Ayane, frustrated and bored, growled low in her throat and turned back to the room.

_I wonder what Ryu and Kasumi have been doing in the kitchen for this long?_ Not sure she wanted to know, and not wanting to disturb the two on the couch, she walked over to Gaara.

"Hey." No response. "Hey! Gaara!" He blinked and looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. Ayane inclined her head toward the windowsill she had vacated. He followed her over to it and they both sat down on it.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Ayane asked suddenly. Gaara glanced at her.

"Yes, I remember," he said quietly.

_Ayane was sitting outside the classroom of the sensei who had been her teacher when she was an Academy student. A Jounin she had never seen before suddenly ran around the corner and threw open the classroom door, disregarding the fact that class was still in session._

"_They're back!" she heard him say. "They're back from Konoha! Come on!" The Jounin then ran back out through the door and back around the corner._

"_Class, we're taking a field trip. Follow me."_

_The teacher, followed by her entire class, walked quickly out the door and started to follow the Jounin. Ayane caught up to the older woman and asked, "Sensei, what's happening? Why is everyone making such a big deal about the team coming back from the Chuunin Exams? It's not like Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara are the only promising genin the Sand has ever had."_

_Ayane's sensei looked down at her and replied, "They shouldn't be back right now. It's too soon. They haven't had time to complete their mission."_

"_Mission?" Ayane asked sharply. "Don't tell me we violated the treaty? We invaded Konohagakure? Assassinated the Hokage?"_

"_I don't know, Ayane. The plan was for an invasion, but if they've returned this quickly then they can't have completed the mission."_

_By this time they were walking down a dusty street with the wind whipping in their faces. Suddenly, sand seemed to explode in front of them. People in the road darted down side streets or through doorways. Soon the way was clear and three small figures could be seen approaching. Some of the younger children started to cry as sand rose from the ground and circled around the smallest figure._

"_Shukaku!" they said._

_The teacher ushered them through an open door into a small junk shop._

"_Ayane! Get in here! Gaara has killed people when he's like this," she called. Ayane moved into the shade of the overhang, but stayed outside the building. The shop owner finally forced the teacher to close the door, leaving Ayane as the only lone figure on the entire street._

_Three adolescents were about fifty feet away. As they came closer, Ayane moved forward to get a closer look. Just as they came adjacent to the post behind which Ayane was hiding, the younger boy sent her a sharp look out of the corner of his eyes. He looked so threatening that she started when he looked at her. He stopped in his tracks and suddenly Ayane was surrounded by a wall of sand. It dragged her forward until she was standing in front of the three shinobi. All three crossed their arms and glared at her. Ayane glared right back._

_The older boy, Kankuro, took a step forward. "What are you doing? You should run away like the rest of these cowards."_

_Ayane raised her left hand so that they could see the hitai-ate wrapped around her wrist. "I'm not afraid."_

"_Gaara isn't feeling well right now," the girl said. "You should leave us alone."_

_Ayane looked at the redhead standing right in front of her. His dark-rimmed eyes bored into her. _So this is Sabaku no Gaara,_ she thought._ I love his eyes._ She looked at him intently._

_He took a small step toward her and his two companions visibly blanched._

"_You aren't afraid? You aren't going to run away from the monster?"_

"_What monster? I don't see one around here. I just see a tired boy who needs to rest from taking the Chuunin Exam."_

"_What's your name?"_

"_Nyuudo Ayane."_

"_I'm Gaara."_

"_Gaara, what are you doing?" asked Kankuro. "Aren't you going to crush her, or at _

_least get her out of our way?"_

_He received an evil glare, along with a low growl._

"_Sorry. It's your business."_

"_Goodbye, Nyuudo Ayane," said Gaara._

"_See you around, Sabaku no Gaara," she replied._

"Why didn't you kill me, like Kankuro said?" Ayane asked.

Gaara stood and turned to face her. "You weren't afraid of me, and you didn't hate me. You gave me a chance no had before. You didn't judge me. How could I let someone like that get away?"


	7. Chapter 7: Harsh Training Begins!

_NO I don't own any of the Naruto characters. I own Kasumi, Ayane, and Azn-Ryu only. Perhaps your momma 2. Just kidding! I'm sorry the beginning chapters are so short. I promise after chapter five they will expand with length. So. To all you people reading this, leave me a review if you have any comments of suggestions. It would be greatly appreciated and thanks so much for reading so far._

**Chapter Seven: The Shadow's Heart Tough Training! **By: edlovergirl

Kasumi walked out of the kitchen with Ryu trailing behind her and frowned at them. She turned towards Gaara and Ayame with a sigh and shook her head. She brushed a hand through her hair and Ryu put a hand on her shoulder. After Ryu whispered something in her ear, she nodded and with a sigh began to speak.

"All right you guys! Enough of your mopping around and all that. We're a team now and we better get used to it." she said staring at Gaara as she finished her sentence, "Whether we like them or not, their a part of us now. We have to learn to work as one."

"After lunch we will begin our training. So eat up and meet us at the forest. If your more than ten minutes late, don't bother showing up." said Ryu following Kasumi out the door.

Kasumi and Ryu sat on a log in the middle of the lush green forest eating some ramen. She had a blissful smile on her face and kept laughing as Ryu talked about all his adventures. Only around Ryu could she feel safe enough to let part of her leak out, it wasn't much of her, but it made Ryu happy to see her opening up again. No one should be left so alone like that. If they are, someone needs to come along and help them out of the hole they just keep digging and getting themselves deeper in. That's when someone should come with another and start helping them bury that hole they were in. So that they can leave it in the past and only have slight memories of it to disappear and fade into the earth.

Kasumi finished laughing as Naruto came out into the clearing and was caught off guard by her smile. She was really pretty before, but when she smiled it seemed like everything changed with her happiness. Naruto didn't have much time to continue staring in awe before she turned and instantly stopped smiling. Sakura came around the other tree and walked over to Naruto. Standing with him defenselessly, as if she could be blown down with anything if he wasn't there to help her up. Kasumi finished the ramen and stood up with her usual sly smile and laughed.

" Well then, Sakura. I guess your part of our team now?" she said a bit hurtfully.

It must've hurt her because she flinched, but it didn't bother Kasumi to know that. She had other worries than some poor girls broken heart feelings. She waited as Ayane and Gaara came around the corner with smiles and Gaara also seemed to close himself up with a scowling glance at the group. Kasumi sighed at the sight of so many people that were all her responsibility now. This was probably the most pain in the ass job she ever had to deal with that didn't pay as high as others had before. The only reason she was doing this was so she could retire and hunt down her nii-san. She had to do it and soon, before she disappeared into the earth.

" All right then. You guys sure do look pitiful. Standing there with your arms crossed and scowls on your faces." Said Ryu trying to change the mood.

Kasumi jumped in quickly, ready to ruin the mood he was changing. " Start with thirty push-ups!" she yelled with a smile as she got down and began to do the same.

" What! Thirty push-ups? What kind of training is that?" Said Naruto as Ryu made a sign to shut up.

" All right, let's make that three hundred shall we!" Said Kasumi still doing push-ups, " Get going, Sakura."

Sakura blushed and with a nod got down. Part of her old self was coming back. She realized no one had been treating her like before, not since Sasuke left. But Kasumi didn't care and somehow that was making her a little stronger.

After finished three hundred push-ups everyone groaned as they stretched and glared at Kasumi who looked like she was just getting started. They did some jumping jacks that most of them had never heard of, ran laps around the forest, and even practiced their aim at trees with signs on them. It was getting dark now. The darkness set in and everyone shivered as the wind picked up a bit sending chills up everyone's spines. Kasumi smiled wide and her laugh echoed through the trees.

" Now that we're warmed up --" she began saying before Naruto cut her off.

" Just warmed up?" said Naruto more like amazed than asking, " That was tough training right there!"

" Naruto-kun! Shut up before you get us in trouble." Ayane hissed thinking about the push-ups.

" Alright, Alright!" he said back angrily.

" I wanted to warm you up before we began this exercise. It's to test your stamina, strength, and most importantly your survival skills." She said with a smile spreading across her face.

" Kasumi-Chan! It's to early to do something this drastic. I don't think they can take it!" Ryu said looking at Kasumi amazed.

" We can take it!" Everyone said at the same time.

Kasumi smiled as she preformed the clone jutsu and formed eight of herself, as Ryu did the same. She nodded to Ryu as all of her clones pulled out kunai and smirked. Ryu's pulled out scrolls in one hand and Kenai's in the other hand. Kasumi sent her clones out into the forest and Ryu did the same. The real Kasumi and Ryu stood there with smile on their face, though Ryu had a worried one.

" Alright! You have to work as a team to defeat all eight of my full-body clones! Since I am extremely challenging and especially for your age group, Ryu is there to help. He has scrolls that will teach you new Justus and help you perform working attacks. He will also give you kunai if you happen to run out. The goal is to survive and work as a team." she said with a laugh and jumped out into the forest.

" Eh! I don't like this! It sounds so hard." Said Sakura.

" I can do this, believe it!" Yelled Naruto excited.

" I wish you two luck." Said Ryu as he stepped into the forest and disappeared.

" This sounds challenging. I like it." said Gaara as a smirk swept across his face.

They stood together and began to try to form a plan in the darkness of the forest. They hoped their eyes adjusted before the first ninja strike happened. They hoped Kasumi wasn't as tough as she looked and prayed that their skills were good enough. With adrenaline pumping fast into their veins and their heartbeats racing they pulled out their kunai and prepared for the first blow.

_Authors notes:_

_Kasumi- "Here's a sneak preview at what's coming in the next chapter! "_

_Kasumi-..._

_Azn-Ryu- " You have to tell them, Kasumi-chan..."_

_Kasumi-" Oh! Here's Ryu-kun to tell you!" Kasumi slowly leaves with a smirk._

_Azn-Ryu- " Ugh!" Turns to the readers and clears his throat. _

_Azn-Ryu-" In the next chapter... Naruto, Sakura, Gaara, and Ayane must face a difficult training. Though Gaara and Naruto are being difficult, they don't want to work as a team. Sakura and Ayane can't handle the fighting and soon their attacked! Can they stand together and fight? Can they beat such tought training and prove their worth to Kasumi?"_

_Naruto- " Believe it!" " Oh! Don't forget to post a review, you guys! Stop being lazy bums and just post one! Even if it says hi!_

_Sasuke- " IF your a true fan of me... please keep reading."_

_Me-" Tee Hee! I got Sasuke and Naruto to try to persuade you. Thanks for reading and everything! Buh bye!"_


End file.
